


Working the Desk

by Schmandolini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shameless Stiles, Smut, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, jock!Stiles, mentions of top!derek and bottom!stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmandolini/pseuds/Schmandolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Der-Bear! I missed you during practise" Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek's neck, making him blush. They were in the middle of the hallway to the cafeteria and although it was the end of the schoolday, some people were still there. </p>
<p>"Not here" Derek grumbled, blushing. Well, he was so not blushing, his cheeks happen to just redden. Stiles just chuckled and leant up, hovering over the muscled Nerd. "You're right, we should go somewhere more" he licked his lips, "private. Don't you think?" he grinned positively wolfish and jumped up, pulling Derek easily with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sterek(, Scallison and Lydia/Cora) and Sterek Smut at that. 
> 
> Beware of the the tags, fyi. Written at random? Enjoy!

"Stiles!" Derek cried out when he felt himself get tackled to the ground. Derek Hale, standing proud at 6''1, should not have been so easily tackled, he thought. Especially by his stupid boyfriend who was a few, important inches shorter. 

"Der-Bear! I missed you during practise" Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek's neck, making him blush. They were in the middle of the hallway to the cafeteria and although it was the end of the schoolday, some people were still there. 

"Not here" Derek grumbled, blushing. Well, he was so not blushing, his cheeks happen to just redden. Stiles just chuckled and leant up, hovering over the muscled Nerd. "You're right, we should go somewhere more" he licked his lips, "private. Don't you think?" he grinned positively wolfish and jumped up, pulling Derek easily with him. 

Derek just huffed, clutching his backpack and followed as his boyfriend dragged him across the school to find an empty classroom. Stiles closed the door, locking it, and pushed derek against it. "I'm serious. I missed you" He whispered and Derek let out a small smile. "i know"

Stiles laughed and slid his hands down to the back of Derek's jeans, moving forward to kiss him gently. He moved his lips over to Derek's ear, grabbing his ass now. "You're wearing the t-shirt I gave you. I knew you loved Battlestar Galactica" 

"Maybe" Derek let out a soft moan, letting his head slip back. His own hands wandered under Stiles dirty white t-shirt, letting his hands slide over the abs of his boyfriend. "mh, i love your muscles"

"yeah?" Stiles whispered, pressing his body against Derek's, "i love yours too" he licked a stripe from derek's ear to his neck and bit down softly, pulling Derek's pants down. He rubbed himself against Derek, feeling both of their cocks harden at the friction created. 

Derek bit his lip and grinned wickedly when Stiles moved his hand into the back of Derek's underwear to find slippery lube there and pressed a finger to his hole, to find a butt plug in his darling's perfect bubble butt. "Naughty boy" Stiles groaned and kissed Derek roughly again. 

The older boy moaned and gasped when Stiles pulled the plug out in one motion and held it in his hands, "jesus, Der-Bear, this is the exact size as my cock" Stiles smirked at Derek's blush. Derek found he loved dirty talk and the kinky little things he did, like plugging himself up in the morning in hope of Stiles taking him in school, but he still wasn't used to the unabashed way Stiles would talk with his mouth and act around Derek. 

Don't get him wrong, he loved it. He lived for the times Stiles would capture him from Cora raving about her Girlfriend Lydia and bend him over in the nearest empty classroom and fuck him hard. He loved when Stiles would shove Derek up against the wall, fucking into his tight ass. He loved the left over feeling and ache in his hips and ass, how it affected his walk and he loved knowing that no one knew. 

He moaned, lost in thought, when Stiles was touching his own and Derek's cock, the other hand playing with his hole. "Stiles-please" Derek moaned wantonly. 

Stiles smirked and turned Derek around, placing Derek's elbows above his head for him to lean on and spread his legs a bit. "Mh, you look so good like this. Your hole open and weeping for my thick cock" He whispered and slowly slid in the head of his dick into the wet heat. 

Derek moaned, closing his eyes, and begged for more. "Patience, love" was Stiles' only response. He pushed in more and more, having a surprisingly thick cock and when he was fully seated inside Derek, he started rubbing against him, teasing. "Please-Stiles-ah!" He panted, his own cock red and throbbing. 

Stiles pulled out suddenly and thrusted back in, moaning loud himself. That sound went straight to Derek's cock and Stiles started thrusting into him fast and roughly, angling his hips soon to hit his prostate. 

Derek cried out loud, and Stiles smirked at finding his sweet spot. He thrusted directly into him, clutching Derek's hips, both of their pants pooled around their feet. "want to feel you tomorrow" Derek moaned out and his lover panted, his thrusts becoming random and rough. 

"Please-touch me" Derek moaned, feeling his orgasm build up and he felt a hand on his cock, wet and rubbing. With Stiles thrusting like that and his cock getting jerked, he came suddenly, painting the wall white with cum and he felt Stiles come in his ass and heard him groan lowly. 

Derek turned around slowly after Stiles pulled out and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. Stiles winked and picked the plug up, "up for some kinky shit?" He asked with a sultry tone. Derek nodded, smiling and took the plug. He moaned, eyes fluttering close as he pushed the toy back inside, the cum and lube still inside him. 

Stiles grinned and took Derek by the waist, "I love you, baby"

"Love you too"


End file.
